Ainz trip to underworld
by kits11
Summary: One shot script of Ainz visit to underworld.


I don't own overlord.

The story assumes after official volume 13. And I am assuming that readers are familiar with Aniz Sama! This is a one shot story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainz was conducting few experiments in the Katse plains of now expanded Sorceror Kingdom. Today the lands were covered in undead mist and few naturally spawned undead were roaming far away.

During the last few days he had nothing much to do. He never liked the paper work and it was better to hand over the same to the other more qualifiled people.

Its not that he was not interested in magic. He was one of the best magic caster in all of Yaggdrasil. But his new interesest was because of the difference of magic in Yaggdrasil and this new world he was in.

This time he was trying to figure out what those clyptographic writings meant when he cast his spells and if he could change them to cast different sorts of spells or even create new spells.

The other resason was Fluder.

Fluder Paradyne was allowed to watch the final battle between Ainz and Jalbadoth, which peaked his already awakened interest in magic and now he was bugging Ainz with many questions. Qbviously, Fluder was eager to dweleve into the abyss of magic and begged the most intelligent being present in this world.

Now Ainz was stuck to figure out a solution to a problem. There was no way he could say to fluder that it was just graphic effects in the game before casting a high tiered magic spell. And so Ainz was stuck trying to figure out how and why his spells actually work in this world ! Since Fluder requested for a meeting with Ainz. Ainz was only trying to avoid him, its been almost a month since he recieved a message from Fluder.

Thus Ainz picked up many books from the magic library of Asbanupal and stared reading them with the help of translation glasses. In game he had just to collect the books complete quests or equip the ones in appropriate slots to get his character to learn that particular magic spells or complete quests.

In this world he now had to actually read and understand them. Earlier too he tried reading those books but he found them quite boring so he left them, but now even he was kind off courious.

After reading for many weeks he decided to change some of the clyptoglaphs in his spells named them experiment 1-2-3... and so on and check out what happens with the same.

He refrained from exprimenting in Arena of sixth floor of Nazrick today as Mare had to repair a lot of structures after his experiments yesterday. And he didn't want to increase Nazaricks, maintaince cost. So he decided to do less flashy experiments outside today, away from civiliazation.

Experiment no 168.2:

Ainz raised his hands and cast his spell {Experiment 168.2}. It was an equivalent to modified 8th tier spell. Shalltear and Aura were sitting in the background looking at Ainz sama doing his experiments with magic and his security. Along with undead summons in case of an ambush to be used as cannon fodder.

They were quiet amazed at how their master was able to work with the foundations of magic and created new spells. Well many of the new ones were a failures but some did work out as the way they should. In the begining most of them failed but slowly Ainz was able to get a hang of what he was doing and lately he was seeing some progress.

After noting the effects Ainz sighed. He was able to now grasp the meaning and nature of his spells. But many experiments needed to be done.

In a short time he was able to improve the efficiency of his magic spells and even was able to create lower versions of higher tier spells which gave of less damange

than the original ones and required lesser manan consumption. And it was quite fun to name his new spells, mixing new combinations of elementals, venturing into unknown form of magic.

Ainz then took out a magic flask. It was a magic item to summon a undead general.

Ainz then copied the cryptoglyphs on the flask, sent the flask back into his personal space. Changed few of the clyptoglaphs and decided to experiment. He then indicated aura and shalltear to come closer. for precaution, just in case

{Experiment no. 247.1} The spell was a combination of gate and the summoning spell. Instead of undead general he changed the clyptoglyphs to something better.

A huge undead figure appeared from the gate. It was an undead lord (LVL 85- 95 in Yggdrasil standards). Ainz looked at it and started chuckling. The experiment has been successful without using a flask (item). Ofcourse it consumed a good amount of mana, but it was completely worth it.

Now he had to experiment summoning using a dead body.

"Where is this."

Ainz was surprised by the sudden question.

He turned sideways looking towards the undead lord who had spoken.

"huh"

Shalltear looked towards the undead lord with contemt, as he had spoken out of turn in front of a Supreme Being.

"I am Lord Solak ala flutz, from underworld. I work directly for God of underworld . What happened? Its impossible. I was summoned. How? who sommoned me. Its impossible." Seemingly out of habit the lord seemed to intorduce himself but then sounded confused.

"I did". Ainz said softly.

"How. Why? I don't sense much power from you. What kind of undead are you?" the undead lord asked.

Shalltear and now even aura were agitated by the mear undead's summons behaviour and were about to trash him, while Ainz raised his hand to stop them.

It was true that Ainz was exprimenting with the spells to summon but this was a completely an uncharted territory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As for your first question I was only experimenting with my magic and I already got my answers." Ainz continued

"As for your second question" Ainz slowly removned his ring and activated his undead aura (fear aura) and introduced himself.

"I am Sorceror King Ainz owl Gown, leader of Nazarik. In the past there was no one who did not knew this name. And it seems that you, a mere summon talking in that

manner to your own summonor can be dangerous"

The lord of the underworld felt this sensation of fear for the first time in his entire existence. The guy infront of him gave out aura equal to... no more stonger than the God of underworld.

He started trembling looking at those eyes. Who was as if looking at his own soul. The eyes of an ultimate predator looking at its prey.

The Lord of underworld kneeled in front of Ainz and asked for mercy.

Ainz experiment was successful. He was was not interested and waived to him in a kingly fashion as if not to think about it. Till now Ainz was summoning using spells from Yggdrasil. For the first time he had actually successfully exprimented and called upon a summon from a real world. He was quiet happy.

"Wait did he say underworld? Works for a God?" Ainz thought.

"So who is your God? What does he do? Are there others like you?"

"Yes summoner, I was allocated a territory to govern in the underworld. There are others too with their own territory. And God of death manages the underworld and transfer of souls of the dead from this world to heaven or hell based on the subjects deads. He is known as God of death. He dosn't have a name."

"Hmm, what happens after the souls are transferred to Heaven or hell?" Ainz inquired.

"After serving their time in hell or heaven, they are sent back to the living world and born again as living.

"Umu.. interesting, You have a slightly different setup, but an effective one." Ainz was comparing his story with that of Yaggdrasil story.

On the other hand the undead Lord was terrified hearing this powerful undead's reaction infront of him.

"Summoner may I give you a proposal to visit the underworld and meet the God of underworld as a Guest?"

Ainz was excited at this proposal. A part of him wanted to see the underworld and a part of him said that it could be a trap.

"Well I don't mind having a contact with your superior. I believe we can agree on a mutually agreeable time. Being a King I have many duties to attend to in this world" Ainz paused and then continued (he wanted to discuss this with greater minds in Nazarik before committing anything.)

"Till then why not visit my small kingdom as a guest" Ainz asked placing his ring back.

"I would be gladly accept." the undead said feeling relieved.

"He looked towards one of the elder liches in the background and informed them to take the Lord to Sorceror Kingdom (E-Rantel) as a state guest."

"Is there a way that you can contact your superior. While in my Kingdom"

The undead Lord nooded and explained the same to the Overlod. Ainz was excited. The method was similar to message spell but completely different.

"Ainz simply nooded" and everyone went on their jobs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later at Nazarik 9th floor in front of floor guardians

"Ainz-sama, why did you invite that mere summon to your kingdom as state guest?" Shalltear inquired.

"Yes, I had the same question?" Aura said

"Ffufufufufu, even though I can only scratch the surface of Ainz-sama plans can I?" Demiurge asked for Ainz-sama permission.

"As he said he is a Lord in underworld different and yet attached to this world. Ainz sama wished not only to rule this world but underworld too." Making statement he looked towards Ainz. Albedo simply fluttered her wings in approval.

"What? what the hell is he speaking about?" Ainz mentally sweat dropped at his guardians statement.

"Well I have got an invite from them so lets see how this meeting goes."

"Ainz-sama who will you take in this meeting? We cannot allow you to travel without security."

To this Ainz simply nooded.

"First will be shalltear. Then Shizu. Along with my hanzos. I don't want to take anyone who is not an undead or living."

Even though my guardians can suvive I don't waant to take rick with their health. Ainz thought.

"Ainz-sama may i propose summoning of undead Lords using guild mercenary."

"Ummu, good idea Albedo I will accompany with few of them but not a large force."

The discussion went on of distribution of their duties in case of Ainz absence. Along with few other topics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Solak waited in E- Rantel as a state guest for past few days. He was surprised by seeing many forms of living staying together with the undead who patrolled the streets.

When he informed about this to his lord he also showed his interest to meet the Sorceror King.

Seemingly he was already aware of Sorceror Kings existance. He was a God afterall.

On the day of visit Solak was surprised by looking at the power of people accompanying Ainz owl Gown for this meeting.

Later a Gate was opened from the underworld to his location and they all passed thorough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainz was surprised by entering the underworld. It was dark and souls looked like small dots of light of different colors, illuminating the whole space.

"Seems like there are so many left to be processed, Is this God really doing his job?". Ainz thought

Seemingly in underworld Ainz felt himself to be more powerful like his powers/ MP/ HP had grown just by entering in this world. His body was like enjoying itself.

Spread of undeath was in the air and ground was made of it.

Ainz, Shalltear and Sizu walked at steady pace towards the undeath palace.

He could see many undead workers who were going on with their daily jobs looking fearfully towards Ainz who was walking in his Kingly attire.

Shalltear and Sinzu went ahead as if unimpressed followed by a group of security guards (Mercenary undead Lords).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meeting with God

After a small walk they were in the meeting room with the God of underworld along with many of his subordinates.

The God of the underworld looked towards Ainz and released his aura targeting him. In return he did not get any response. The undead was just looking straight at him

without any effect. This was the first time someone/ something was unaffected by his undeath aura in history.

"What is he?" he thought.

"Wellcome to underworld, I am God of death, Ruler of underworld, Judger of souls..."""

Ainz was not interested in those stupid long list of titles. But after the introduction of this God of death Ainz introduced himself.

"I wanted to ask you something. Are you and your subordinates from a world called yggdrasil?"

The God of underworld seems to know about yggdrasil but called it a different world instead of a game. Ainz simply mused and nooded.

"Yes my subordinates are from Yggdrasil, however I am not really from Yggdrasil." The God simply nooded at Ainz statement and seemed to be thinking.

"You said that the processing of souls took place differently in your world. Can you tell me about it?"

To this Ainz explained the Yggdrasil game story about the processing of souls in the nine realms of Yggdrasil. To which the God simply nooded. But did ask questions in

between from Ainz, who gave him satisfactory answers and even explanations to various problems experienced by using alternative methods.

Shalltear, Sizu and even all the high level subordinates present in the palace meeting room were surprised by depth of knowlege and it looked like Ainz owl Gown was

teaching a kid how to do his homework.

On the other hand, Ainz was thankful that he read that stupid book on processing of souls kept in Nazarik library.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting went on and the God of underworld invited Ainz along with few of his subordinates in another room. It was more of an informal setting conpared to the

meeting room with only high level subordinates.

Ainz learned that the underworld was connected with both heaven and hell via soul medium. whaterver it was. along with the world he was in. But was not connected with

Yggdrasil in any manner. The god inquired Ainz how he got here but Ainz simply said that he was unaware of how that happened.

Ainz learned many things from the God of underworld and it seemed like that the had gotten bored of his job and was looking for his next successor. God of death/

underworld were mere titles handed to the person on that particular position.

In the end of general discussion God of Death requested Ainz to show his true aura to which Ainz accpted.

The god of undeath felt fear for the first time in his exhistance and requested Ainz to become his next successor.

This statement kindof surprised Ainz but shalltear and Sizu simply nooded in affermative. As if it was something obvious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The God told him that Ainz will become more powerful and will be able to use God's abilities, Ainz felt interested. After explanation Ainz accepted the request of the

god of underworld. He took out a crystal from his body and handed it over to Ainz. Ainz looked at the crystal. For Ainz it looked more like experience points similar

to but yet different than Yggdrasil experience points data crystal and used his magic.

[Consume experience points]

The data crystal simply turned in the form of black vapour from solid state and was absorbed by Ainz body.

For a moment Ainz felt relieved as if a burden which was bocking him had been uplifted. He felt his mana, HP, experience points being sky rocketing higher and higher.

Then a heavy burden of memories of unlimited of dead people of the world he was in storming his undead brain.

Since he had absolute immunity to mind control affects he was unaffeceted by the sudden rush of memories of millions of people dying in his world. If he was a normal

person he would have gone mad.

On the other hand the so called God looked happy. He had turned into a normal undead lord after giving the crystal to Ainz. He was finally free now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the whole ordeal and a small ceremony at the palace of underworld Ainz was nominated as the next successor for the position of King of underworld.

While the former God looked happy along with shalltear and Sizu, the current overlord looked as if he was cheated and tricked. He was given a huge resposibility by showing a loolipop. A kind of promotion you don't want to take.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
